Hellblazer issue 166
John Constantine: Hellblazer #166 (November 2001) Plot summary An irate Mister Gage is called to the middle of nowhere by Shawn, one of his confidants, and is shocked at the sight of the butchered corpse of the Wolfman (with the phrase 'Nigger Lover' cut into his chest) hanging upside down from a tree. As Shawn and Gage discuss the relative merits of their future, in the form of Jimmy and his gang, John Constantine just happens to wander by. Constantine states that Gage has a stowaway in his car - and points to the crouched down form of his young daughter, Gwyneth. Gwyneth asks if the inscription on the Wolfman's corpse is true, suggesting that if it's true then he got everything that he deserved. Gage gets Shawn to bring his daughter home, leaving him alone with Constantine and the corpse. John offers to take care of Gage's problem - asking for a hacksaw so that he can safely dispose of the hanging body before it can be found by anyone else. John tells Gage that one of his boys probably took the Wolfman's car and that it's probably not the smartest thing in the world to be driving around in the stolen car of a murdered man. Constantine slyly suggests that maybe Gage needs to teach his young followers a good lesson. Gage departs and leaves John to the grizzly task of hacking up the body. As Constantine works away, the Wolfman's mobile phone goes off. Constantine answers, giving the caller a glib reply when he asks for the Wolfman. Turns out the caller is an employee of S.W. Manor, who alerts his boss as to the Wolfman's plight. Gage tracks his men down to their local haunt, the pub John found them in when he first arrived in Highwater. Angered by the murder of the arm's dealer, Gage punches Jimmy when he tries to return Gage's envelope of money. Constantine, his bloody task apparently completed, walks through town with Marjorie. Lucky's wife spouts similar rhetoric to Gage but John is far less inclined to listen this time, verbally picking apart her misguided beliefs before leaving her alone and making his way to the pub. Seeing the bloodied Jimmy, Constantine taunts the assembled neo-Nazis and tells them that he's the man that Gage had clean up their mess. As tempers flare, John calms the gang down by asking if their murder of the Wolfman was meant as a message and - if it was - how is it supposed to be seen by anyone now that Gage has had it cleaned up on them ? Constantine suggests that maybe Gage sees them as weak and unfit to serve under him, and that perhaps they need to deliver a strong answer to Gage's attack on Jimmy. Continuity * Use this section for listing in-story connections with Hellblazer and other comic books. Discontinuity * Use this section to list contradictions with established continuity. Goofs * Use this section to list mistakes that have appeared in this issue. Notes * Enjoy the soundtrack while you read. Category:Brian Azzarello stories